warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RemosPendragon/Changes to MW:Wiki-navigation?
Ok, you know I'm all about change, so I'm bringing this up because to me, the wiki-navbar looks a bit messy at the moment. I know that you are all accustomed to it, but try to think it as new thing to you and how much sense it makes at the moment, please. Nope, nuthing. Current So the current one stands as like this: *Warhammer 40k fanon:Community Portal|Community **Blog:Recent_posts|Recent blog posts **Forum:Index|Forum **Warhammer 40k fanon:Administrators|Administrators **Warhammer 40k fanon:Rules|Rules **Warhammer 40k fanon:History|History **Category:Featured Articles|Featured Articles ***Iron Scorpions ***Gore Legion ***Star Wolves ***White Exemplars ***Derkallen **Forum:The Book of Dark Seer|Scripture *mainpage|Factions **Category:Space Marine Chapters|Space Marine Chapters ***Golden Legion ***Blaze Ravens ***Stonehides ***Category:Space Marine Chapters|+ more **Category:Chaos|Chaos ***Prophets of Destiny ***Zarkhol the Implacable ***N'Tarakas ***Category:Chaos|+ more **Category:Eldar|Eldar **Category:Dark Eldar|Dark Eldar **Category:Tyranids|Tyranids **Category:Tau Empire|Tau Empire ***Ko'nan Sept ***Oresh'uan Sept ***Tiro'fal Sept ***Kar'das Sept ***Gai'kal Sept ***Nyei'uan Sept ***Xai'sha Sept ***Category:Tau Sept|+ more **Category:Necrons|Necrons *Category:Characters|Characters **Humans ***Ezekiel Cornatus ***Ashur-El Artashumara ***Lorenzo Drasus ***Jericho Terrius ***Junius Fabianus ***Douchard Bagge **Xenos ***Autarch Sarandeer ***Ariel Ysggad ***Shas'O Vera ***The Overtyrant ***Kh'err'akh'an ***Aun'vre Mir'si **Chaos ***Alistair ***Savark Von Andranas *Category:How-to|Help **How to be a Successful New Wiki Member|Introduction ***How to Write an Article ***How to be a Successful New Wiki Member ***Three rules for how-tos ***How NOT to make a Fanon Character ***How NOT to Make an Alien Species **Category:How-to|Imperium of Man ***How to Make a Fanon Character ***How to make a fanon Space Marine Chapter ***How to make a fanon Imperial Guard Regiment ***How to Make a Fanon Imperial Organization ***Category:How-to|+ more **Category:How-to|Chaos ***How to make a fanon Chaos Space Marine Warband ***How to make a fanon Traitor Guard Regiment ***Category:How-to|+ more **Category:How-to|Xenos ***How to make a fanon Eldar Craftworld ***How to create a fanon Ork Clan ***How to make a fanon Tau Sept ***How to make a fanon Dark Eldar Kabal ***How to make a fanon Necron Tombworld ***How to make a Xeno Species ***Category:How-to|+ more **Template help **Warhammer 40k fanon:Article Quality Policy|Our Article Quality policy And I don't really think it is that good. There is tons of links that lead all to the How-to category page, what make the How-to category so desirable? Considering that half of the How-to pages are really low-qualified (even if somewhat useful for new users). My thoughts So I propose it would be changed to the next one. Yellow parts are changes from the current one. *Warhammer 40k fanon:Community Portal|Community **Blog:Recent_posts|Recent blog posts **Forum:Index|Forum **About 40K fanon ***Warhammer 40k fanon:About|About ***Warhammer 40k fanon:History|History ***Forum:The Book of Dark Seer|Scripture **Warhammer 40k fanon:Administrators|Administrators *Contents **mainpage|Factions ***Category:Imperium|Imperium of Mankind ***Category:Chaos|Chaos ***Category:Dark Eldar|Dark Eldar ***Category:Eldar|Eldar ***Category:Necrons|Necrons ***Category:Tau Empire|Tau Empire ***Category:Tyranids|Tyranids ***Category:Empires|Other Empires **Category:Characters|Characters ***Category:Gods|Gods ***Category:Chaos Characters|Chaos Characters ***Category:Dark Eldar of note|Dark Eldar Characters ***Category:Eldar of Note‎|Eldar Characters ***Category:Freelancers‎|Freelancers ***Category:Imperium Characters|Imperium Characters ***Category:Kroot Characters|Kroot Characters ***Category:Necron Characters|Necron Characters ***Category:Orks of Note|Ork Characters ***Category:Tau Characters|Tau Characters **Category:Technology|Technologies ***Category:Armor|Armor ***Category:Machines|Machines ***Category:Starships|Starships ***Category:Vehicles|Vehicles ***Category:Weapons|Weapons **Category:Places|Locations ***Category:Planets|Planets ***Category:Planetary Systems|Systems ***Category:Sectors|Sectors **Fanon Timeline|Timeline ***Category:History|History ***Category:Wars|Wars **Category:Featured Articles|Featured Articles ***Iron Scorpions ***Gore Legion ***Star Wolves ***White Exemplars ***Derkallen *Help:Contents|Help **Warhammer 40k fanon:How-to Portal|How-to portal **Project:Templates|Template portal something like this **Warhammer 40k fanon:Rules|Rules ***Warhammer 40k fanon:Article Quality Policy|Article Quality policy ***Warhammer 40k fanon:Image Policy|Image policy At least I'd like to get rid of the "Space Marine Chapters" from the Wiki-navbar, because I think we can all agree, that they are, in general, one of our most uninspired and worst articles. Also, by "advertising" those categories that are not so full (like the SM and Inquisition) we could sort of inspire people to write about them too. This is, of course as always, only my humble oppinion, but still. Give some thought to it. Category:Blog posts